


【荣俊】单向通信

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 荣俊
Kudos: 5





	【荣俊】单向通信

<  
“将隐晦爱意说到最尽兴。”

<  
“顺荣，喜欢上一个不喜欢自己的人要怎么办呀”

文俊辉歪着脑袋，抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，眼睛目视前方状似无意的问出了这句话。

权顺荣抓薯片的手僵了僵，又慢慢拈出一片放进嘴里，过了好久才慢慢的说，“那就不要喜欢了吧。”

他仔细听着身旁的动静，一点点的呼气声也让他跟着屏息，然后他听到文俊辉小声的说，“可是好难哦。”

嗯，好难。

权顺荣抿起嘴角，心里也在落雨。

文俊辉问错人了，他哪里知道该怎么办，他自己就是最没办法的一个人。

电视机里聒噪的综艺节目播到了尾声，文俊辉胡乱摆摆手走进了房间，脚步踏的踢踏响。权顺荣盯着他的背影，怎么又不穿拖鞋，容易感冒的，张张嘴却把话卡在了喉咙里。

<  
以前不是这样的。

以前他们无话不谈，能亲密的脸贴脸抱在一起向成员炫耀双子组合无人能敌，也能在耍脾气时毫不顾忌的抓起手边的抱枕扔向对方嚷嚷委屈，关心的话更是从不吝于给予对方。

权顺荣刚认识文俊辉的时候，两人都还在中二的年纪。同年生的朋友本就容易玩在一起，当发现生日差不了几天时更是了不得。也没有什么哥哥弟弟的身份，权顺荣在自己尚未意识到的时候，就已经在文俊辉面前充当起了保护者的角色。

最开始大概也只是因为感慨他和自己相同年纪却要独自跑来异国他乡打拼，后来划分好小分队后便更是有了名正言顺的理由以队长的身份去照顾他。

说是照顾也不尽然，只是每天都吵吵嚷嚷的呆在他身边，两个人共享相同的四次元脑洞和不寻常的笑点，久而久之就错觉能一直这样到永远。

<  
是什么时候发现俊辉对自己而言是不一样的呢？权顺荣也说不好。

只是不知道从哪一天开始，只要眼里出现了文俊辉这个人的身影他就会忍不住笑弯了眼，表演队留下来单独加训的时间也变的让人期待，他知道文俊辉容易在镜头前紧张，于是也总爱不自觉的离他近一些再近一些，只是为了能最快的拍拍他再夸奖他。

石头剪刀布抽中和文俊辉一个宿舍的时候他开心的找不着北，面上却还要撅起嘴控诉，“什么嘛，竟然没抽到单人间。”文俊辉倒是在结果出来后就双手扶着他肩膀一直在快乐的蹦蹦跳跳，于是权顺荣很快也崩不住表情，转头就咬耳朵问他要不要把两个人的床拼到一起睡。

文俊辉睁着大眼睛不停点着头，权顺荣的心情也跟着一路直冲云霄上。

于是以后的每天权顺荣先睁开眼就能看见文俊辉的脸，安安静静又不设防，有时睡的太沉了眼皮会闭不紧，他就用手指尖轻轻碰一下对方的眼皮，而后再心满意足的看着它颤动两下，这时文俊辉会咕哝一声，抓下他的手，接着睡的昏沉。

权顺荣便不会再接着做小动作了，却也不挣脱开，就这么一直等到经纪人过来敲门叫起床。

他还曾经酸了吧唧的想过，书里说的什么现世安稳，大抵就是现在这种状态吧。

<  
权顺荣是典型的双子座人格，在镜头前和成员面前闹腾吵嚷的要命，但在不熟的人面前和独处时则容易变得安静而冷淡。

文俊辉和他相似也相反，镜头前内向静默，镜头后能吵翻了天。

可是他们懂彼此。

或者不夸张的说，也许他们是所有成员中最懂彼此的人了，大概也能稍微解释为相同星座的神秘吸引力。

所以仔细想来，对文俊辉的喜欢也是一路都有迹可循的。

文俊辉知道权顺荣实际上是缺乏自信心的，从出道前以来压在他身上的担子都太重，他想做到最好，但始终觉得自己无法做到最好。

于是文俊辉就会在各个场合里夸奖他，几乎到天花乱坠的地步，又每一句都饱含真心，就差把“全世界我最相信权顺荣”写在脑门上。明明是在摄像机面前不自信的一个人，却要执着的对上眼神，传达出自己的诚恳。

怎么可能不喜欢他。

<  
可是文俊辉的好不是只有他一个人发现了的。

谁不喜欢文俊辉呢？谁都喜欢他。连队里说一不二的实权哥哥尹净汉都偏疼他格外明显，连真正的忙内弟弟都把文俊辉当忙内来宠着。

权顺荣在其中努力隐藏着自己的小心思，却后知后觉的发现在许多被摄像机记录下来的镜头中，自己的眼神是骗不了人的。

不自觉追去的视线，快速给予反应的笑容，不经意烧红的耳廓。

全部都是骗不了人的。

所以当同龄亲故全圆佑来找他喝酒，并状似无意的问出，“你觉得俊尼怎么样？”时，权顺荣第一反应还以为自己被抓包了，支支吾吾好一会儿才说，“不错啊。”之后才气急败坏的顶了一嘴，“问这个干嘛！”

哪里想到人家是来做感情咨询的。

事情怎么会演变成这个样子？

权顺荣听着全圆佑压低嗓音却没压下上挑的眉眼和他神神秘秘的说，“你别说，我觉得俊尼好像也喜欢我。”并且好似很有道理的举出了一二三四条时，脑子已经没有在正常运转了。他就像分割出了第二个人格，一边以发小的身份继续嫌弃但同时嗯嗯啊啊的应和他，一边开始想着文俊辉喜欢全圆佑的可能性并逐渐心灰意冷。

他一直都觉得和俊辉这样亲密的相处就足够了，足够特殊，足够独一无二。却没设想过千万种别的可能，别人与文俊辉的可能。

直到这一个晚上。

<  
就好像是怕权顺荣动摇的心幅度不够大一般，几天后突如其来的宿舍游戏时间打的他更加不知所措。

游戏一贯是从平底锅游戏和初声游戏开始，玩了几句后大哥line的成员们觉得没什么意思，开始露出狐狸尾巴建议玩真心话大冒险和国王游戏，一轮七嘴八舌的讨论过后就敲定成国王游戏作为大冒险的一部分。

权顺荣偏头看见全圆佑眼里亮闪闪的光，顺着视线瞧到了笑倒在李知勋身上的文俊辉。

他又叹了一口气，这都是什么呀，这都是什么。

第二轮刚开始全圆佑就输了，速度快的甚至让权顺荣怀疑他是故意的，后者沉思了许久才选了真心话，成员们果然也不负期待的问出了最没有营养的那个话题，有没有喜欢的人。

全圆佑几乎是一秒都没迟疑的回答了有。权顺荣眼神扫过去发现文俊辉也在跟着起哄，放下一半心来的同时又疑神疑鬼的分析着，他是不是耳朵红了啊，他是害羞了吗，他是不是只是为了不暴露自己而隐藏起来啊，等等无厘头的想法。

思考这些的时候他无意识又把眼神转移回了全圆佑身上，忽然有些羡慕他能这么光明正大的说出这个答案还不怕被队友追问。

游戏又经过了几轮，还是轮到了权顺荣的轮次。他的“真心话”三个字几乎都快说出口，又咬了舌头停下来，改成了大冒险。

他还是不确定，自己有没有那样的勇气，在熟悉的队友面前坦诚自己有喜欢的人这件事，况且喜欢的这个人还在他们之中。

可能就真的是点背的一天，老狐狸洪知秀笑眯眯的抽了一张牌，恰巧就是全圆佑的那张。洪知秀转头和尹净汉开始咬耳朵定惩罚，权顺荣却没错过惊慌失措瞥过去的文俊辉和他偷偷拽了下尹净汉衣摆的动作。

所以是真的喜欢全圆佑是吧？

权顺荣扯扯嘴角苦笑了一下，然后听到洪知秀宣布惩罚是两人喝交杯酒。果然比起之前的惩罚来说轻了太多。他也不知道该开心还是难过好。

尹净汉亲自接了两杯满满的酒递给他们俩，在所有人的起哄声中权顺荣举起杯，准备速战速决的时候忽然听到全圆佑小声的在他耳边说，“你也喜欢文俊辉，对吧？”

权顺荣差点没拿稳杯子，被全圆佑眼疾手快按住了手。

他忽然又觉得，没什么可问的了，问什么好像也没意义。权顺荣仰头干了杯中的酒，看着全圆佑，轻轻的点了点头。

<  
文俊辉的疏远是很容易察觉到的。

撒谎的技巧太拙劣，转移话题的语气太生硬，所有的所有都太不自然了。

权顺荣自顾自生了好些天闷气，才发觉自己好像是没有任何资格去讨伐这场莫名其妙的疏离的。

要说起来，文俊辉对他和对别的队友也并没有太大的区别，于是连最理所应当的质问理由也丧失了。

他想，哦，也许全圆佑主动出击了，或者更糟糕，文俊辉自己发觉出我喜欢他了。

所以才要这样静悄悄的避开又留有余地，保全每一个人的自尊心，也不伤害任何一个人。

果然是文俊辉能做出来的事，权顺荣心里笑，却笑不进眼里。

那我该怎样才好呢，也要学着像成年人一样给每个人都留下余地，贴心的不去过问任何事情吗？

可是好不甘心，权顺荣想，我真的好不甘心。

就算好朋友也喜欢他，那自己是不是也值得有一张公平竞争的入场券呢？可是他就这样被直接拒之门外，来不及出示手中的票。

但是世人谁不知晓，逾期不候四个字。

他明明不是迟到的那个人。

<  
权顺荣没有想明白为什么文俊辉会说喜欢上了一个不喜欢自己的人。

但就算不是全圆佑也轮不到自己，这一点他还是想得明白的。

他把同样的话咀嚼给自己听，“那就不要喜欢了吧。”

不要喜欢文俊辉，是不是事情就不会这么复杂了？他们还能当最亲密的双子兄弟，睡觉时四肢张牙舞爪的包裹在对方身上，在镜头拍不到的地方做鬼脸，在镜头前再乖乖的互相称赞。

这样多好，是不是？

权顺荣酸涩了双眼，才反应过来忘记眨眼了，也不知道在固执什么。

这真的很难，就像文俊辉说的，这很难。

但不代表做不到。


End file.
